


W is for Whist

by Empress_S



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_S/pseuds/Empress_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio contemplates the card game and his friends</p>
<p>Old alphabet challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	W is for Whist

“Well done, Hornblower! It never ceases to amaze me, your luck with this game.”   
  
Horatio, even after the years under his command, blushed at Sir Pellew’s compliment. ,  
  
“Thank you, sir. Although I would daresay it is more logic than luck that is the key to my, our, success, wouldn’t you agree, sir?”  
  
Pellew frowned at Hornblower, a rarely seen perplexed expression on his face; Horatio dropped his gaze unsure if he had caused offence with his comment.   
  
“Logic indeed, Mr Hornblower. Although I think it fair to say that there is more to this world than logic and reason. After all if logic and reason dictated the world then how would you explain those bloody Frogs making Napoleon their leader? Wouldn’t you agree, gentleman?”  
  
The other two occupants at the table laughed at the joke and of course agreed; it never sat well to disagree with an Admiral.   
  
Horatio of course agreed with Sir Pellew but his comment made Horatio uneasy. Logic and reason were the backbone of any good officer, of any good man and whist had been a constant reminder of this throughout Horatio’s life. He had been taught the game as a young lad by his late Great-Uncle Richard, the methodical tracking of each card when it was played had appealed to Horatio’s already unwavering reasoning. He had continued to play throughout his years, often the only times that he would interact with other boys his age. Not under the threat of torture would Horatio admit it, but he found the game comforting; the predictability of each play and round making it easy for him to join in, none of the excitement lost in anticipation of his opponents next move.  
  
“Hornblower, I meant what I said, there is more to life than logic and reason and I strongly recommend, nay I request that whilst you still have your youth and good looks; you enjoy learning about it.” Sir Pellew nodded in the direction of the fireplace and rose to leave.   
  
Horatio bid Sir Pellew a good evening and returned to his seat, the last few remaining cards in his hands as he put the deck together. He looked over to the fireplace where his friends, neither of which played whist unless under duress, were in deep conversation, each sipping their brandy’s slowly. Archie burst into laughter, presumably due to a comment made by Bush, momentarily startling the other occupants of the games room.   
  
“Good grief that cannot be true, William?”   
  
“Mr. Kennedy, when have you ever known me to embellish such things?” the only tell that Bush was as equally amused as Archie was the raised eye brow and the twitch of his lips.   
  
It has taken some, although Archie would say considerable, time but Horatio no longer envied their friendship, the ease of it all, the witty banter and quick fire retorts and the inevitable moment when they would team up and he became the subject of their jests. At first he could not fathom it; those first days on the Renown Archie and William had disagreed more often than not. Constantly questioning and testing to see where the others loyalty’s lay. They were so different. Archie with his flagrant disregard for the authority of the Captain, his concerns lying with the men of the ship and the poor boy Wellard. Then there was Bush with his stern attitude and seeming willingness to follow questionable orders and his concerns only seeing the light of day when the risk was too great. They could not even claim a common youth with both having such varied an upbringing. Archie had spent his childhood with tutors and attending social gatherings with his brothers and father; he had joined the Navy when he turned sixteen. Bush had spent his time as a boy learning the trade of his uncle and keeping his three sisters, although after meeting them Horatio now understands where and why Bush had developed such a bellow when giving orders. It is quite simply illogical that these two people have anything in common, but no matter how much time passed between meetings they always find each other at an event and then are in deep conversation into the early hours of the morning; only separating when they were interrupted by a senior officer or more often than not a beautiful woman. After a rather riotous event at Earl Edrington’s home, Horatio had once asked Archie the nature of these conversations and his reply had been,  
  
“Why Horatio, are you jealous? We speak of everything and nothing. Matters that hold great importance to us and none to others.”  
  
“Archie, that is nonsense.” For his troubles, Horatio had received a pat on the back and another smile, still boyish after all these years.   
  
Horatio’s thoughts turned once more to the nature of their friendship and still he could not comprehend it and a further conundrum surely was how he fit into it.   
  
“Horatio, what has your attention so vehemently? Come along, William and I are going to join some of the other gentlemen in the garden, it is a fine night for it.” Horatio looked up from his musings to see Archie by his side and Bush on the other. He placed the remaining cards on the deck and moved them to the side to be taken away.  
  
“Yes, of course, I was just considering...”  
  
“Ship’s business.” Archie and Bush said in unison. Horatio scowled at them both. It certainly was not logic that was the cornerstone of their friendship, perhaps if Sir Pellew was to be believed, Horatio was just lucky.


End file.
